startrekinfiniteuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Star Trek: Continuum
Star Trek: Continuum, is the sequel to Defiance|Alliance. It takes place eight years after Calius is re-united with her father and is about the first few months as her role as captain on board the U.S.S. Alliant. However, an old enemy returns to try and kill Calius and Q, and also to attempt to over throw the Continuum once again. Calius is about to embark on another journey, finding out that there is much more to learn about herself along the way: realizing her bond with Q means much more to her than she thought, and discovering that the fate of the Continuum, and possibly the whole universe, lay in the hands of her and Q. Characters Calius Saraa Kirk The daughter of the famed James T. Kirk. At 20-years-old she is the youngest person to become the captain of a starship after she saves a ship full of people from a surprise Romulan attack. Buea The son of Captain Spock and Commander Nyota Uhura, and also Calius's childhood friend. He serves as her 1st officer, and was her fiancee until she broke off the engagement with him. Q The omnipotent, omnipresent entity who has been the best friend and mentor of Calius for that past eight years. He is bonded to her by a blood pact that saved her from the wrath of another Q called Trelane, and she considers him to be her "Guardian Q" Gabriel Kilroy An ex-S.I. officer and academy mate of Calius who serves aboard the Alliant as her helmsman. Shamyra Zeradi The Alliant's Betazoid counselor. She is the girlfriend of Gabriel, and was Calius's upperclassman mentor at the academy. Jason Gerald An old friend of Calius's who served aboard the U.S.S. Defiant as a Petty Officer in Security. He is now the Chief of Security aboard the Alliant. Risin The Alliant's spunky and sarcastic Catharain Engineering Chief. Dr. Anjali Sinjin The Alliant's strong willed and intelligent Chief Medical Officer. Calvin Kwiatowski The Alliant's Chief of Science. He is and old friend and academy mate of Calius, Shamyra, and Gabe. Kierreh Lieçannanul The Alliant's Gongolian Chief Communications Officer. She appeared in Defiance|Alliance as the mysterious girl that Calvin danced with at the Academy's Valentine's dance. He hasn't seen her since, but has remainded the object of his affections. Donny Rembrandt The Alliant's airheaded, but surprisingly efficient Tactical Officer. He was also a friend and academy mate of Calius. James T. Kirk The famed and decorated Admiral who was the captain of the Federation's flagship for nearly 3 decades. He is Calius's father and resides aboard the Alliant as a passenger and offerer of advice and support. Q2 An official assisstant to the Continuum's Head Council. He was the Q responsible for imprisoning Trelane nearly 8 years prior, and serves mainly as a liason between Qs in the corpeal universe and the Q Continuum. Mikey Fletcher The son of Admiral Ian Fletcher and the God-brother of Calius. He is a Starfleet cadet and serves aboard the Alliant as an acting ensign. Darrin LaCrosse A mysterious and quirky Q with an affinity for mid 20th Century Earth nostalgia, particularly the Counterculture Movement of the late 60s. He is sent by Q2 to warn Calius and Q of Trelane's escape from Continuum Prison. Trelane A malevolent and viscious Q with a vendetta against Q and Calius. Previously, in another timeline, he toyed with Jim Kirk, and much later was defeated by Q with the help of Captain Jean-Luc Picard after attempting to merge several universes together. Now, after toying with Calius and Q in Defiance|Alliance, Trelane has escaped prison to take his feud with them to the next level by attempting the same thing he did with Picard. Category:Star Trek: Alliance Category:Star Trek: Continuum Category:Star Trek: Odyssey